


Морской бой

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Лио не нужно ждать хода противника, чтобы пойти ко дну.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Морской бой

Морской бой – неправильная игра, думает Лио. Гораздо интереснее было бы вместо вражеских кораблей топить огромных чудовищ, исполинов глубин, воплощение древнего зла, а не металлические коробки, битком набитые людьми в военной форме.  
Лио не любит военную форму. Лио любит людей – научился после того, как стал одним из них.  
Нет. Раньше. Немного раньше.  
После того, как одного из них встретил.  
Если залезть в ванну вдвоем, вода едва достает до груди. Лио ерзает, пытаясь погрузиться глубже, задница скользит по гладкому дну, колени ударяются о другие колени. Гало разводит их шире, позволяя устроиться удобнее – и от этого зрелища Лио резко становится совсем неудобно, будто морскому монстру, силящемуся уместиться в крохотной бадье.  
\- Я тебя задел? Прости.  
Ранен.  
\- Надо купить ванну побольше, - решительно кивает Гало, мокро тряхнув волосами. – Давно собирался сделать ремонт, все никак руки не доходили…  
Лио смотрит на его руки, непривычно расслабленно покоящиеся на влажных бортиках, и машинально кивает в ответ. Собственные ладони нежат исходящую легким паром воду.  
Гало раздумывает пару секунд и погружается с головой, пребольно заехав пяткой по бедру Лио, выныривает, отфыркиваясь, и зачесывает волосы назад.  
Ранен.  
\- Извини, снова стукнул, - сокрушенно говорит он. – Сейчас вылезу…  
\- Не надо.  
Лио с трудом устраивает локоть на скользком бортике и подпирает голову кулаком. Вода медленно остывает, и жар чужой обнаженной кожи становится все ощутимей. Невыносимей.  
\- А еще нужен новый шкаф, - размышляет Гало и резко подается вперед, заправляя тяжелую от влаги прядь за ухо Лио.  
Ранен.  
\- И, наверное, кровать, - продолжает он.  
Его пальцы медленно ложатся на плечо Лио, скользят вниз, отстукивают торопливый ритм по торчащей коленке, уходят под воду и мягко обхватывают щиколотку.  
\- Так нормально? – спрашивает Гало как ни в чем не бывало, вытащив его ступню из воды и пристроив на собственном колене, и у Лио не остается силы даже на то, чтоб кивнуть.  
Ранен.  
Гало и не думает оставлять его в покое, мягко обводит кончиками пальцев выступающую косточку, щекочет ступню.  
\- Нормально, - шепчет Лио, плавясь от прикосновений.  
Если бы на нем сейчас были ледяные кандалы, они бы тоже, наверное, растаяли. Никто и ничто такое не выдержит.  
Ранен.  
Гало удовлетворенно улыбается и откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в кафельную стену. Капля стекает по его виску, шее, груди. Лио прослеживает взглядом ее стремительный бег, задыхается, жадно хватая ртом густой влажный воздух.  
Поверхность воды идет рябью, но Лио прекрасно видно, что у Гало стоит.  
Так же прекрасно, как был виден его собственный стояк все это время.  
Ранен.  
Ранен.  
Ранен.  
Убит.  
Нет. Пока не убит.  
\- А тебе удобно? – спрашивает Лио хрипло и вытягивает вторую ногу.  
Места для маневра в маленькой ванной не очень много, неровен час, обо что-то ударишься или во что-то упрешься.  
Гало кивает и быстро облизывает губы. Его пальцы сжимаются на щиколотке, но Лио бесцеремонно дергает ногой и закидывает ее на бортик. Главное, чтобы удобно было ему самому.  
Ранил.  
Лио ласково улыбается, смаргивая застящий глаза пот, и прижимает ступней крепко стоящий член Гало. Обводит большим пальцем головку, ритмично давит пяткой на мошонку, и Гало со вздохом сползает ниже, разводя ноги широко и беспомощно.  
Ранил.  
Вторая нога скользит под воду, поднимая брызги, Лио зажимает член меж ступней и трет, дожидаясь, пока из плотно сомкнутых губ не вырвется стон. Пальцы, которым Гало отчаянно цепляется за края ванны, побелели от напряжения и почти слились с ней цветом. Пальцы Лио – тоже.  
Нужно найти им лучшее применение.  
Он опирается о бортики, на миг отрываясь ото дна, поджимает ноги и встает на колени меж разведенных в стороны крепких бедер.  
\- Я тебя задел? Прости. Больше не буду.  
Гало вскидывает на него лихорадочно горящий взгляд и скалит зубы.  
Ранил.  
\- Сейчас вылезу, - обещает Лио, и Гало обхватывает его за шею трясущейся ладонью, притягивает к себе, выдыхает в искаженный кривой усмешкой рот:  
\- Не надо. Пожалуйста.  
Лио с трудом делает вдох и упирается взмокшим лбом в лоб Гало.  
\- Если ты сейчас сломаешь мне шею, я не смогу тебе отсосать, - сообщает он очень тихо, и в глазах Гало мелькает, как яркая вспышка корабельного орудия, похоть.  
Ранен.  
Ранил.  
Пальцы Гало разжимаются и мягко ложатся на макушку, несмело поглаживают, не решаясь надавить, но Лио не нужно ждать хода противника, чтобы пойти ко дну. Он набирает в грудь воздуха и опускается под воду, часто моргая, обхватывает губами головку и тут же плотно их смыкает, чтобы не наглотаться.  
Наглотается он позже.  
Лио скользит губами по члену, чувствуя, как в ушах нарастает звон. Собственный стояк ноет от прилившей крови, и Лио быстро обхватывает его ладонью, проходясь кулаком по стволу. Возбуждение накатывает одной раскаленной волной за другой, изо рта вырываются мелкие пузырьки, Гало дергается под ним, и Лио кажется, вода хлещет в лицо наотмашь, когда тот все-таки запускает пальцы ему в волосы и дергает.  
Лио давится остатками воздуха, насаживаясь на член до самой глотки, и чувствует, как в нее бьет горячая струя семени. Мир взрывается, тонут линкоры, стальная обшивка кораблей горит, застилая все перед глазами черным дымом.  
Он выныривает, хватая ртом воздух, облизывает губы, ощущая на них морскую соль. Опускает взгляд: на поверхности воды расплывается мутным белесым пятном собственная сперма.  
\- Я сделал тебе больно? – сорванным голосом сипит Гало и гладит пылающие щеки Лио дрожащими прохладными пальцами.  
\- Убил. Ты меня убил, - очень серьезно отвечает Лио, с трудом выталкивая слова из саднящей глотки, и опускает гудящую голову на тяжело вздымающуюся мокрую грудь Гало. Он обессилено прикрывает глаза, и во тьме опущенных век начинают перекатывать чешуйчатые спины морские чудовища. – Но это не страшно.  
Гало знает, как вернуть Лио к жизни.  
А Лио - что в их чудесной неправильной игре нет проигравших и победителей.


End file.
